


who am i?

by demonhunterknight



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ed Swears, F/M, Fluff, Forensic Reader, Forensics, Injury, Mutual Pining, Riddler - Freeform, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: The Reader is a new forensic scientist with the GCPD, working under Edward Nygma's instruction.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	who am i?

Edward Nygma was a strange man. Albeit attractive, but strange. 

And you suppose that’s what drew you too him.

On you first day down in the labs at the GCPD, you’d ran into him, well, he ran into you, literally.

You walked down the corridor, glancing at the room names as you did so, thinking to yourself how badly the rooms were labelled in this place, you suppose it was because cops were too dumb to go down, and the people that actually worked down here were too smart to need labels on their doors. You frowned, but that just made it annoying for you.

As you kept walking down the corridor, you heard heavy footsteps approaching from behind, you turned to see a figure with his figure covered behind a large stack of papers extremely close to you. And then he fell into you, the papers skittering across the corridor in multiple direction, a string of apologies left both of your mouths at the same time, you were quick to bend down, picking up the papers that were closest to you, and an arm reached out to grab one at the same time you did, your foreheads hitting into each other.

“Ouch” You mumble, the other man freezing, staring at you, and you looked up, seeing his face for the first time.

And he was stunning.

His hair had fallen in front of his face ever so slightly, and his green eyes watched you with curiosity, and you could already tell he had questions.

Yet his glasses were tilted to the side ever so slightly, and without even trying to resist the urge you reached out a hand and rearranged them so that sat normally on the bridge of his nose.

Upon registering what you had just done, you drew your hand back and looked away handing him the papers.

“Sorry” You mumbled, and he stood, reaching out a hand for you, which you take.

“No, the fault is all mine, I should be the one apologising, is there any way I can make it up to you?” He asks, and you shake your head before asking.

“Well actually, I was looking for the head of forensics” You state, and he nods, smiling slightly.

“Well, you’ve found him” He says, and you frown, until you realise.

“You’re the head of forensics aren’t you?” You ask, and he nods again, and you cursed your luck, of course you’d be the one to walk into him and make a shitty first impression. Still, he didn’t look mad at all.

“I just have to drop of these files with Miss Kringle, but after that I’ll show you to your lab, it’s in the same room as mine after all” He says, gesturing to the file that’s in his hand, you nod, and he begins to walk, motioning for you to follow after him, which you do.

And now you sit in the gallery, staring at the green painted question mark that sits where the painting was, you’d been sitting there for a while. Until it had finally dawned up you.

And it was at this moment Ed Nygma walked up behind you.

“Y/n?” He asked, and you turned around, greeting your friend with a smile.

“Hey Ed” You say, before turning back to the painting, and he looked down at you, before glancing up at the spot the painting once was.

“What are you thinking?” He asked, and you shake your head.

“I could be wrong” You say, doubting yourself, and he’s the one to shake his head this time.

“Tell me” He urges, and you turn to look at him, you close your eyes slightly before gesturing back at the paintings.

“The guy who runs this place, he wants to know why he’s defiling these paintings, but he’s not, all of this” You gesture to the paintings again.

“He’s sending a message” You say, and you watch Ed smile slightly, before nodding at you.

“Go on” He says, and you do

“This took a lot of time and effort, he knows what he’s doing. The painters themselves, all the question marks are over their signatures” You say, turning back to the painting and looking down at the signatures, squinting at the tiny cursive writing.

“What about their names, their names mean something right? MarchA means market and LaRue is the road, or the street” You say, and watch as Harvey Bullock walks over, listening into the conversation.

“The painting he stole actually depicted a railway explosion, right?” You ask, and Harvey nods.

“Yes”

“A bombing actually” Ed juts in, and you nod at him.

“It was known as Bloody Monday” You trail off, and Harvey frowns.

“So?” You look at him.

“So today is Monday, and Union Railway Station is on Market Street” You say, realisation dawning upon you. And you watch as Harvey’s face drops.

“Train station. Now” You whisper, and Harvey nods, running off and shouting out orders, you glance at Ed, who’s watching you, and you look at him.

“We need to get there” You say, and follow after Harvey.

\---

**“Attention, please evacuate the train station – in an orderly fashion, please find your nearest exit and evacuate the train station. Thank you”** You shoved through people as you ran into the train station.

“Move” You said, pushing through the people trying to leave, and you saw Jim Gordon sprint up to you.

“What are we looking for?” He asked, and you shake your head.

“I have no idea” You reply, eyes scanning the room, watching as people still stood there.

“Get these people out of here! Go! Go! Get out of here!” Jim shouts, and you can hear a faint beeping noise from inside…

“The lockers! Listen up! The device is inside the lockers, Pinkney, get these people out of here!” You shout, and Jim Gordon turns to look at you.

“Outside! Now! Get them out of here!” He orders, before turning to someone else.

“Now! How much time till the bomb squad gets here?” He asks, and you hear the reply.

“Too long” You say, walking towards the locker “Get back” You warn. Grabbing a crowbar from the side, you prise the end into the locker, pushing down on it with force, the door breaks open, and you pick up the bomb, glancing down at it. You hear Jim shout from behind you and you wave a hand.

“Get back!” You shout at him, glancing around to see the pillar in the middle of the station, and running forward you throw the bomb inside. Turning around to scream at Jim.

“Get back, now!” You shout, before moving to run away from the bomb, but it explodes, and you’re suddenly thrown through the air, and onto your back, the breath falls out of you and you struggle to breathe, bits of debris falling around you, you groan and roll over to your back, coughing, your ears ringing, and you faintly hear footsteps and see Jim running towards you.

“Get a medic!” He shouts at a nearby officer, who nods and runs off. He kneels down beside you and places a hand on your back as you sit up, shaking him away.

“I’m good” You breathe out, and he shakes his head.

“Jesus, Y/n” He says, and you try to smile at him.

\-----

Ed paces back and forth, he sighs and shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. _What was he thinking he could of gotten you killed._ He thinks and another voice argues.

**_It’s her fault, how was I supposed to know she’d save the day?_** Ed shakes his head.

“You knew, you knew she’d know” He says, glaring at the mirror, and a voice laughs.

**_So what, it’s not like she’s dead_**. The voice says, and Ed frowns.

“That’s not the point you imbecile!” He hisses, and the door opens, a nurse sticking her head around the door.

“Mr Nygma? She’s awake” The nurse says and he turns his head, frowning at the misuse of his name before nodding at the nurse. Stepping into the room, as the nurse leaves. You glance up as you see him and smile, he waves back, smiling softly, before pulling up a chair and sitting next to you.

“How are you feeling?” He asks, placing a hand on top of yours, and you smile at him.

“Fine, the nurse says I can leave later, just check-ups” You say and he nods, taking in your slightly bruised form. You laugh to yourself and he frowns.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, and you smile at him.

“To be honest I thought nearly getting blown up would hurt a lot more, but it’s just bruises and a few cracked ribs” You chuckle, before placing a hand on your chest and wincing slightly. He furrows his brow in worry.

“I’m sorry” He says, and you look up at him, hearing the remorse in his voice. You frown.

“What for?” You say, and he shakes his head.

“I should have been there” He whispers, and you shake your head.

“Eddie, look at me, I’m fine, honest” You smile, patting his head gently, and you smile up at him, and he watches you for a moment, a faint smile forming on his face before he pats your head in return.

“Of course” He says, nodding and then looking down at his knees. You smile sadly at him before making conversation.


End file.
